Different kind of school
by Timmorn
Summary: all the teams goes to 2 differnt schools


Erica you are going to a girl school and you Enrique are going to a boy school. What no girls' dad I am going to die! Dad I just can't stay those perfect bitchy bitchy girls they are so damn perfect! Which girls you said? Such girls that Enrique is dating! Well you can stop whining because you are both going to those schools and no buts.

Johnny you are going to the European Boys School and you my little girl you are going to the European girls school. Whaat! But dad sooo boring I will not survive! Easy now my little girl you are going to the school end of discussion. Lucky you Johnny you are at least not going to be with some bitchy girls! But me then Joanna I bet you that I am going to stand with all the other geeks teams. So who cares! I care! So not I. and with that the red hairy girl walked away.

Robert. Yes father, you are going to the European boy school, and you Roberta you are going to the European girl school.Okay father. Good and I don't want to hear about any fights Roberta.

Oliver where are you? Here father what is it? You are going to the European boy school to learn more about industries and other stuff. And your sister Olivia is going to the European girl school I already sent a letter to her mother. Okay father I understands.

Josephine you are going to the European girl school. WHAT I am not going to that school its only bitches there! Excuse me what did you say I said that only bitches are going on that school! Well get used to it you are going to the school Well than you can kiss my ass!! Because I am not going. Oh yes you are! I am just going on one choice Really and what's that? If my Swedish friends are going there to. Sigh, How many is it? 3 persons Anna Jennie and Malin. All right are you going then? Yes .I will with my friends of course. Good then I will go fix that then.

Almost the same thing happened in all the other teams homes they and their brothers or sisters were going to the European boy or girl school and we can of course not forget Josephine's dear friends Jennie, Malin and Anna.

Lets just take it a little longer in the future and see what's happening shall we?

Josephine POV

So I am finally here at this school I hope it will be worth to be here.

It's good that I am here with my friends and I really hope that Mulle (An nick name for Malin) don't get any coke or at least not too much she always gets so hyper of that.

And Anna should they really not bug haha because then she will kick their Asses.

And my only one little Julle (Jennie) if they do anything to her I and Anna will get mad and you shouldn't fight with us if you not want to be serious beaten up

I already see on their faces that they are impressed they have probably not ever seen a girl school but yet. There are going to go in it for me so I wont feel lonely, so I wont miss them so much so they wont miss me .so much, I'm happy they're my friends I hope they are happy to be friends with me to yap who cares I guess they would´t if they should want to be my friends.

Normal Pov

The girls were at the girl's school and the boys had arrived at the boy school. It had been painful to say goodbye to everyone to the teammates the family and the friends. It was really hard for Enrique to be separated from the girls it was almost so he cried.

Flashback

Oh guys I am going to miss you so much a red and blonde hairy girl said to the 4 other Majestatics.

-We are going to miss you too Josephine.

-Aw how cute little Bozie are going to cry. Three girls said

-Hey I think the poor little boys are going to cry to hahaha. A short brown haired girl teased.

-Hey Malin at least I have some guys to cry for.

-Hey what that supposes to mean yeah yeah who cares

Bye guys see you later on the year. The four girls screamed while they droved away to the girls' school maybe not ever to be seen again…

At the girl school

Anna waits for me

And for me don't run away

This school is shit!

It has rules about everything, classrooms to go to, things to buy, and it's not even a boy to annoy on like what a mile to reach!

Sheesh Anna calm down I now it's annoying but it isn't that worse, we are at least together.

-Yeah I guess you are right but its sooo annoying.

Yep we now but its bad enough nothing we can do to stop it except for quitting in this school but then we would have to leave Josephine alone here in this shit.

Hey it seems to be good buddies here if you not include that bitch queens little annoying gang.

Yeah she really is an annoying little creature I hear she had a twin brother to I bet you he is annoying to.

Yeah he probably is

I think king was his name.

Yeah that was it King and queen couldn't their mother and fucking father have think on something better I mean so ugly and weird names.

We better go to class now it's only like what 5 minutes left to go.

Yeah I guess we should.

And with that the three girls walked back to their class.

Josephine

Yes friends

Is it fun at the learning of etiquettes?

Ewe No really not you must learn to speak to snobby people and dance unbelievable weird and ugly.

Ouch she said while she dropped all her books at the ground and then she tripped over and felled down the stairs.

Queen she growled

Yes what is it dear little ugly why do you disturb…

SHUT UP QUEEN OF SHIT!

HUH! How dare you say that to me? And with that Queen jumped on the now angry girl.

And when queen jumped on Josephine to fight with all she had Queen immediately kicked Josephine in the stomach. And with that the red haired girl kneeled on the ground and gasped for breath so did her friends.

That BITCH! Anna screamed and jumped on queen and started beating the shit out of Queen until.

Miss Anna Layton how dare you fight in the corridor and with poor little Queen just look at her she could have been severely injured.

Excuse me Mrs Tate but we would have done the same as Anna

What!

Oh yes we would Queens here are a total Bitch and it was she that kicked Josephine in the stomach. And

I don't care about that you shouldn't fight detention for all four of you in 3 month

WHAT forget about that!

Fine 4 month.

What that's not….

Hey Hey Anna shouldn't we go to class right now and we wouldn't want to be late to it right? Jennie said as she Malin and Josephine dragged Anna with them while they whispered in her ear shut up Anna or we will get more detention.

Okay then I'll shut up.

Good.

At the boys school

I guess were here then guys .The green haired Olivier said.

Yeah I guess **sob sob**

Oh Enrique just shut whining its sooo don't bad its actually quite good no stupid fan girls no irritating sisters or girls that want to date you no. And Johnny was keeping going on and on about how irritating and stupid girls was and how nice it was that it was no girls in the school and so on and on. While he were doing that Oliver and Robert were smashing their heads in the car door or with books and such stuff Enrique just kept sobbing and sobbing more and more.

How will I do it thro the year **sob without any sob girls? And with that Enrique just started to cry more and more.**

All the guys in Principe were staring at the Mejestatics or well mostly Enrique but well the important thing was that they were thinking really mean thoughts about the little "wimp"

Enrique!

What?

Shut up the other guys are looking at us we now it's hard for you but stop whining! The other 3 Majestics whispered.

Okay I'll stop

Hey Kai!

What! The blue toned boy snarled.

Isn't that the Majestetics?

Uh Oh yes it is so what? Uh Is Enrique crying?

Yeah he is I bet you his doing it cause its not going to be any girls here.

Yeah Max. What else should he cry for he's Enrique? Ray the wise said

CRASH TYSON!!!!!!

Sorry but i havent wroted more than that. so what do you think ? Review and sorry for my english .

oh and all beyblade charachters belongs to the people who made them up .

Ian 15

Tala17

Bryan16

Spencer 17

Robert 16

Enrique15

Olivier 15

Johnny16

Josephine 15

Kai15

Tyson13

Ray14

Hilary13

Max13

Kenny13

Mikael5

Emily15

Eddy15

Steve15

Gary14

Lee14

Mariah14

Kevin13

Ozuma15

Mariam15

Joseph15

Dunga 16

Goki

salima

Kane

King15

Queen15


End file.
